


Our Favorite Scientist

by sasunaru_eater



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All Avengers need love, Bruce Feels, Bruce Needs a Hug, Bruce needs love, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Possibly, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, compliments, everyone loves bruce, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasunaru_eater/pseuds/sasunaru_eater
Summary: Bruce has lived a hard life since the beginning, he suffered abuse and loneliness. So no one truly offered him a friendly touch or compassion until he joined the Avengers. His years of running away have left him touch starved and desperate, but the same years have also made him paranoid and shy about his needs. Luckily Bruce has an awesome team willing to reach out and give him all the love he can handle. Tony just needs to kick start it to get everyone to show how much they love their little scientist.





	1. Embarrassed

Tony has been told he’s rather dense for a super genius, so says Pepper and everyone else on the team. He can never fully read emotions or truly connect with other people easily. A talent he lacks, but certainly makes up for with his other plights. But even though he’s not great with all the emotional crap, he can read most people like a book. 

Bruce was that exception, Bruce was the exception to a lot in Tony’s life. No one could get a read on the small and shy doctor, who hid demons darker than the rest of theirs combined below his fragile skin. Yet even though the good doctor is guarded, Tony has found out one thing about his little physicist: he’s touched starved, always craving attention but just to shy to ask for it. Tony admits it took awhile to finally come to that conclusion. But he saw it in the ways Bruce leaned into his arms in the lab. Accepting casual touches even after flinching away originally. Tony saw it in the way Bruce reacted to the praise he often got from the team, it’s so adorable. Bruce’s blushes are subtle and almost undetectable, but the way he acts when he’s embarrassed always gives it away. How he hides his face in anyway possible, how he tilts his head down and stutters. How he’s SO much more susceptible to touch when he's like that.

So it wasn't a surprise that when Bruce made a massive home cooked meal for the team after a long stealth mission, not really Hulk friendly, he got a lot of positive remarks. Thor commented on the ducks juiciness, Steve the potatoes, Natasha the cauliflower, Clint the dessert, and then it was Tony’s turn. Though Tony didn't complement the food, he complimented the chef which ended up with EVERYONE complimenting Bruce. 

“You're so smart Bruce, God I cant believe I had to wait this long to get you as my lab buddy! Stark industries would have been years ahead if I had gotten ahold of you sooner.”

“Ay the good doctor has intelligence, strength, and is very caring for his comrades. All remarkable traits for a warrior, it indeed helps that he comes in a smaller package and has such skill in the kitchen. He has helped me many a time in Asgard.”

“Please Stark, if you had gotten ahold of Doc here HE would have overthrown you. Probably not by choice either, your board would probably kick you out. Bruce is easier to talk to and can get his paperwork done on time with no sarcasm.”

“Oh shut the fuck up Barton, you’re just jealous that Brucie is mine and not yours.”

“Language Tony! Bruce is apart of the team… so he belongs to everyone equally, so theres no use fighting over our favorite genius”

“What?! Favorite?!”

“And the smartest…”

“Natasha! Not you too! Im hurt!”

“What can I say, gotta love a quite cutie who can pull off lavender.”

“Stop winking at him Nat! Poor guys going to blow a fuse.”

“Brother Barton is right my friend, you look most… flustered…”  
“Uh…u-uuummm”

Bruce squirmed in his seat, unable to hide behind anything this time. He was so flustered by the comments he didn't feel Tony scoot over to be next to him. Tony drew his arms around his friend and held him protectively. 

“Back off, everyone, he’s mine!” Tony emphasized with a sloppy kiss to the smaller mans cheek. Bruce was so embarrassed that he started to curl in on himself. 

“He’s everyones Tony, I just said that!” Steve chuckled as he walked around the table to tug at Bruce too. Everyone was getting into the whole “who can embarrass Bruce more” competition. Natasha pecked him on the lips lightly, Clint gently massaged his shoulders and whispered praise into the scientists ear. Steve just held his hands and tried to lure Bruce to look at him, and every time they made eye contact Steve gave him a bright smile and said “there he is!” and “why are you hiding darlin?” Tony just watched from his spot, which had migrated to having Bruce pretty much in his lap. He was content to watch Bruce being showered with affection, something he craved for but never asked for, and he was happy that his team saw this too. 

Though they might be overdoing it right now, Bruce was starting to shake and was getting this panicked and sad look in his eyes that Tony is pretty sure means Bruce thinks he’s being made fun of. Luckily everyone else is getting the same vibe and take it down a bit, all still in contact with their smallest member. Clint verges off from telling Bruce how impressed he was on how quickly he took to archery to pointing his attention to Natasha and how impressive her aiming skills were. Nat preened at the compliment and turned to Tony, saying how his aim had improved without the aid of Jarvis. Steve commented them all about how glad he was to be working with all of them. 

Thor who had been watching from afar now came in and gave everyone a giant group hug before scooping Bruce up and spinning around the dining area. He winked at them and hummed loudly as he carried Bruce away. Bruce looked over the demigods shoulder in confused panic. That was the last look Tony saw before Thor took Brucie away from him for the night.


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets Bruce to sleep.

Thor carried his smaller brother-in-arms up to his room. The good doctor was blushing so prettily, obviously to overwhelmed with all of the complements he received from his teammates. Thor wants to believe Bruce thinks highly of himself, but he knows he’s just lying to himself. Tony explained to him and Steve Bruce’s family situation. A bitter taste fills his mouth at the abuse and hatred his good friend had suffered. 

Bruce had traveled with him to Asgard many a time, to assist in studies and to let his other half go wild during the heat of battle. Yes, Thor loved both sides of Bruce, but he loved to take care of his friends smaller form the most. Bruce needed gentle touches, something Thor was not used to, Bruce was perfect practice. A fragile being that could never really be hurt, Thor practiced how to gently get someones attention instead of violently slapping them on the back and jeering at them. Bruce had the patience to teach him and brother Steve about the technology on Earth, how it worked, and fixed many of Thor’s little… mishaps. 

Bruce curled into Thor’s arms, he ran warmer that most humans but he still felt cold. Thor settled the other on the luxurious bed he had brought from Asgard. His whole room looked like the one he had back at home, with a few extra touches like a TV. He left to go change and shower away the filth of the battle before. He came back into the room to pleasantly find that the doctor had made himself more comfortable. Bruce had left to go back to his floor for a quick shower and brush his teeth. He was wearing a pair of loose black sweats that covered his feet and one of Thor’s t-shirts. 

The scientist looked up from the mass of covers and furs on the bed, dark rings under his ever thoughtful eyes. Thor shivered at the thought of being burdened with not only holding all that knowledge in ones head, but to also hold back an unstoppable force by pure will, truly Bruce Banner was a god among men. Bruce’s blush and shocked eyes probably meant that Thor had just said that out loud.

“You know it’s true.” He said simply, as he climbed into bed. Thor wasn't quiet tired, adrenaline quietly coursing through his body still. He looked at Bruce, who looked exhausted but his eyes showed no slowing in his mind. Ah, insomnia is what it’s called. Bruce doesn't have it as bad as Tony but it’s there. Thor gives a warm sigh and pulls Bruce up and over him, the smaller goes willingly for this has happened a few times on Asgard. Thor would sleep in the same bed with Bruce purely to protect his friend, the smaller tried to refuse but soon realized he would never win and went reluctantly. He had nightmares only for Thor to sooth him back to sleep when that was never possible back on Earth. So Bruce let himself be dragged over Thor’s chest. He rested there and laid his head down.

Thor let his hands wander, they trailed up smooth and frail legs and landed on the smaller mans lower back. With just the tips of his fingers, Thor dipped under Bruce’s shirt and slowly traveled the expanse of the back. Thor searched for scars that were not there, long healed but the pain would still linger no doubt in the doctors mind. Thor hummed in mild amusement as the smaller body shivered lightly and leaned away from his fingers that traveled to closely to sensitive sides. 

This continues, the feeling of Bruce squirming above him and arching into him when the sensations from his supple fingers become to much. Thor loves it all. He trails lower to the cleft of the lower back, he could feel the subtle rise begin telling him were Bruce’s rear started. Thor grazed at that spot for awhile. Dainty pressure and rubbing lightly just below Bruce’s pants line earned him quiet mewls, twitches, and shy hands searching for something to hold onto. Thor is pleased, he relaxes into the bed and covers them both with blankets before continuing. Bruce squirmed even more under the blankets, Thor’s gentle touches soothed him and brought him into a happier state but the fur blankets added just a bit more to the soft torture. 

Bruce grunted and gave off airy giggles as Thor continued, only laughing quietly when Thor ventured lower to one of his most sensitive spots. The touches remained gentle until Bruce slowed down and eventually went still as he fell asleep on Thor. The God of Thunder shifted around until he was comfortable and fell asleep with the doctor in his arms.


	3. Tea

Bruce woke up warm and comfortable. He saw that his entire body was wrapped in two massive arms that radiated heat while his back was pressed against Thor’s chest. He sighed and turned over so his face was pushed into Thor’s chest instead. He inhaled and settled back in, Thor squeezing him closer. Thor kissed the doctors forehead before turning them over in the bed so Bruce was on top of him again. The mortal groaned in protest, Bruce hadn't slept that well in a while and wanted it to continue, but sadly he had a science date in the labs with Tony. Tony had even made him double pinky promise he would spend the afternoon in his lab and help him with an electro magnetic shield. 

Bruce pushed himself up on Thor’s chest and looked over at the clock on the bedside table. It was almost comical how futuristic and sleek the clock looked compared to the massive marble table with golden trim. Thor hugged the smaller man closer to prevent him from leaving. 

“C’mon, I have to go to the lab.” Bruce mumbled, not really putting much effort into getting up.

“You’re always in the lab, now it is time for you to relax.” Thor cooed back, combing his fingers through the others hair.

“Mmmm, Tony will get mad…”

“I’d like to see him try to take you away from me.” Thor purred as he began massaging Bruce’s lower back. Bruce moaned quietly as the god pressed in all the right places. Thor was the best when it came to touch for Bruce, the Asgardian had spent many nights rubbing Bruce down after transforming into the Hulk to assist in battles and wars. When his bones ached and skin was to tender Thor was there to carry him off the battlefield. A light buzz filled Bruce’s mind, he sunk further into his mind until he heard Thor say ‘hello?’ Bruce looked up to see Thor holding his phone. He could hear Tony on the other line.

“Thor? put Bruce on.”

“Nay, he is resting.”

“Ok, he can rest. In. The. Lab.” 

“You’ll have him work until he can’t stand again brother Stark. He is better off by me, resting.”

“Look, I get that you and Bruce have this weird bonding ‘brothers in arms’ thing going on. And that you fought with Hulk against the whatever race thats a threat to all of Asgard and you got to care for Bruce during he aftermath… but you have had him ALL NIGHT. And tick-tock Barbie it’s MY time to spend with Brucie. You either send him down or I come up and take him.”

Thor laughed “Come and try Stark.” He hung up and tossed the phone in some direction before scooping Bruce up again and snuggling back into the covers. He placed a gentle kiss on the younger’s forehead. Bruce tried to squirm but in the end went limp in Thor’s arms, he felt safe and wanted. He craved this feeling like no other, the sense of stability and being appreciated, he decided there was no harm in indulging himself a little more. Just then there was a knock on the glass, Thor laughed brightly as Bruce turned in his arms. There on the other side of the glass was Tony in full on Iron Man gear, his arms crossed and looking rather irritated for a man in an emotionless suit of armor. The windows opened up for their creator and Tony stepped in. 

“Now Thor, didn't they teach you in Asgard that you need to share?”

“Ay, but as a prince it wasn't as enforced.” Thor summoned Mjolnir and rose from bed, leaving Bruce to lay in the warm sheets. Both hero’s were courteous enough to leave out the window to spar. Bruce got up slowly before locating his glasses and leaving the two to their little spat, he looked at his heart monitor watch and decided that for the sake of the tower he shouldn't put himself in such a sticky situation. 

He made his way to the communal kitchen were only half of his collection of tealeaves dwelled. Tony spoiled him rotten with tea and science equipment. He began brewing himself a pot when he heard Natasha slip quietly in.

“Good morning Natasha.”

“You know, you’re the only one on this team that I can’t sneak up on.”

“I know, you tell me everyday.” Bruce said with a smile, “Tea?”

“No thanks,” Her phone buzzed as the screen lit up with a news alert, “Ok, so you know anything about the brawl going on outside between Thor and Stark? They’re breaking the internet.”

“Now why would you think I had something to do with it?” Bruce gave her a gentle but knowing smile before pouring his brew into a stark mug and mixing some honey in it.


End file.
